Forever is Just Beginning
by imsantiago
Summary: A one-shot of how Beck and Jade's love works... part of theSAFARI SLAM weekend


**Helloooo! **

**So, this is my one-shot for the SAFARI SLAM weekend. I hope you like it : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Forever is Just Beginning**

She's not like any other girl. She's rude; she's honest, way too honest; she can be somewhat mean; she will destroy you if you mess with her or the people she cares about… though she will never admit that she cares about someone. Everyone who doesn't knows her and have just seen her bad side-you have to be very patient so you can see her being somewhat nice- think of her as the mean-heartless bitch of Hollywood Arts… oh, and don't forget to add 'black'… she loves black, that's her favorite color. You'll always see her wearing black and combat boots, maybe you'll get to see her wearing black, high hills, but she's almost always wearing combat boots. She dyed her brown hair to black, and changed her multiple colored streaks to just aqua blue and green, and she has fewer now, just one at each side. So the medium-back length, black, curly haired girl with a new white tan and amazingly beautiful, blue, deep eyes and perfect features, is the 'mean-black-heartless bitch of Hollywood Arts.

On the other hand, we have him. He's not like any other guys. He's nice; he will always tell you the truth in a kind way; he's really laid-back and cool with almost everything; he will find a way to make you realize if you did something wrong, but he will find it in a nice way; if you mess up with someone who he cares about, you shouldn't be afraid of him hurting you or destroying you, but he will find a way to make you realize your mistake. He cares about all of his friends and he even cares about people he barely knows. His perfect shoulder-length, black hair; his perfectly tanned skin; his beautiful chocolate eyes, his perfectly-shaped nose; his pinky, partially-full lips; his manly pose, the one that whenever a girl sees it, she melts with its beauty and amusingness; his muscular arms, the ones that every girl dreams to have around her; his six-pack, the one that every guy tried to imitate and the one that every girl drools over. He's the 'dream hottie of Hollywood Arts.'

Jade West and Beck Oliver, two completely different people. Who would've thought that they would set eyes on each other? The heartless bitch and the dream guy…totally opposite, but somehow they love each other wit a passion that makes their relationship seem unreal.

They complete each other's life and make it perfect for each other. Neither one of them can live without each other, if they're not together, their lives don't make sense. Who would've thought that the heartless bitch was not so heartless as everyone thought she was and she actually has a heart that is able to love? Even though is not strange in him to care about other people, but who would've thought that he could set eyes on her? And even more intense, who would've thought that he will love her?

People ask her: "Why do you love him?", and so she answers: "Why do you care?" And she'll surely glare at you. But she really knows why she loves him. He's the only person that she can be herself with and will accept her just the way she is. She can say something strange or comment about her interesting tastes, he will just laugh, kiss her, and whisper an 'I love you' in her ear. He fills the emptiness she feels whenever she's alone or feels alone. With him, everything is different, everything is easy… She knew she loved him the first day she saw him; she knew he was her everything.

People ask him: "Dude, what do you see in her, what is it that she has that makes you 'love' her?" He will smile, listing all the reasons that he has in his head, then will look at you and will answer: "I just know that I love her." He will turn around and, as he's walking away, he's whispering in his head to himself all the reasons: "Jade is beautiful… everything about her is amazing; her now-black hair looks so perfect with her white skin; the way it falls in her back; the way her eyes look at me, making me melt at their beauty; the way her lips move when she's talking; that beautiful angel-like smile of hers that only I am allowed to see; the way her hips move when she's walking; the way her hands fit perfectly with mine; the way our bodies mimic each other's when we're together, the way my hands fit so perfectly around her; the way our lips fit, the way they move in synchronization; how she makes every kiss feel like the first one; the butterflies that I feel in my stomach whenever she's around; the excitement I feel when I look at my phone and it's her calling, or text-messaging me. Her grouchy attitude is something I find amazing! The way she treats me; the way she is. The way that she makes the words 'I love you' escape from my mouth… I don't have to hesitate, I know I feel them. I just love everything about her!"

"Where's my coffee?" She asked him when he met her at the end of a class.

He smiled as he handed to her the coffee. "Here," he replied, stealing a little peck on the lips.

"Two sugars?" She asked when he pulled away.

"Just how you like it."

He took her hand, intertwined their fingers, and they walked together to the next class.

"I love you," he kissed her forehead as he brought her closer to him.

"I hate all the cheesiness," she looked down and then back at him. "But I love you too," she blushed and he felt like he was in heaven.

He pulled her chin up and kissed her again before the class started.

That's Beck and Jade, two completely different souls starting their forever together.

**So? This is the first one-shot that I've ever written, so…yeah!**

**Liked it? **

**BADE! Bring on the BADEMANCE!**


End file.
